Public Affection
by Kasai-Sama
Summary: Jounouchi and Kaiba don't display public affection JxK


_Wow, I never expected my first romance story would be a puppyshipping one. I was always a big puzzleshipper, but after reading some stuff by crsg, I came to enjoy the fandom. So, I guess this is my first step into the world of shounen-ai. Please be nice. We all have to start somewhere xD_

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-

It was a repetitive cycle of normalcy within Domino high. Everyone knew about it, and no body was left in the dark. It got to the point where it was almost ignored by all save a few, almost a ritual to begin the otherwise boring school day.

It started in the morning, when the sleek black limo would pull up to the school. Everyone would suddenly become silent as Kaiba Seto exited the car, dressed impeccably in the schools drab blue uniform.

He was the _only_ one who could pull of such a dull shade of blue.

The silence would be broken ever slightly as the girls giggled and blushed behind manicured hands, stealing glances at the imposing CEO as he walked down the pathway, ignoring them. The man was as cold as winter ice, and silent as falling snow. The mystery just made him all the more appealing

And if course, there was the fact that he was single.

Nobody could ever figure as to why Kaiba would have maintained a single status for so long (When he had girls paying _him_ to sleep with them, if rumors were to be believed). Ideas whispered throughout the school, that Kaiba was asexual, that he had a girlfriend at home, that he was already married to a wealthy woman due to a business arrangement, that he had been divorced twice because he was such a jerk. The rumors permeated the school, becoming all the more ridiculous as time went on. But Kaiba paid no mind to them. He paid no mind to _anything_

Or so I was believed.

Jounouchi Katsuya, the former gang member, would always be found leaning against the school doors, directly in front of Kaiba Seto's path. A place where few dared to tread upon. But Jounouchi was brave.

Or perhaps stupid

Regardless of the reason, Kaiba would find himself staring down at the blond boy, the imposing blue eyes burning with a soul searing intensity. Jounouchi's brown eyes would look up to meet the gaze, and for a moment time would suspend as the two boys gazed at each other with an indescribable expression…

Before Kaiba would push Jounouchi out of the way so he could get to class.

Thus giving way to an exchange of insults or the rest of the day.

It was indeed a ritual. A ritual of flying insults that happened so often that even the teachers paid no mind to it anymore. A ritual that the students found to weave within there schedule in such a way that it felt strange when it did not occur. The day Kaiba was excused from school for business, or when Jounouchi was home sick, their days seemed strangely quiet and lacking. It made you realize just how sad your life was, that you needed people arguing viciously with each other to make it through your school day.

Both Jounouchi and Kaiba were well aware of their set roles within the school, and both lived into them just about perfectly. Whether it was Kaiba whispering clever insults as he passed by the blonde or Jounouchi fueling more rumors about the seemingly cold hearted man, the play continued day after day, a performance of which the school never grew tired of. The cold hearted man and the good natured blonde, two personality's clashing together in the way pink and red seemed to do. It was a horrid combination when most looked at it, but some people could just make it work.

x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-

It was raining after school that Friday. Not a light drizzle either, but the kind that brought forth smoky gray clouds and sheets of water falling from heavens. Thunder rolled with a gentle rumble in the distance, a foreboding warning of what was to be had that night. In the tumbled confusion of the weekend, no one noticed the two figures walk almost leisurely to the car waiting for them. The car was nothing special, the kind of car that populated the roads most of the time. Certainly not the kind of vehicle you drove if you wanted to be noticed.

Which of course, they didn't.

The two occupants didn't say anything as the car moved slowly into the heavy traffic brought by the weather. There didn't seem to be any need to speak at the moment, or even steal glances at each other as they drove. On the contrary, the two appeared rather nervous, one glancing every which way, the other's brow furrowing slightly. Slender hands gripped the steering wheel tightly, knuckles turning white with the pressure that was being applied. From the driver came a tense command.

"We're going up stairs when we get home."

The comment was made with such an impersonally air that the passenger could do nothing but not. Despite the simple gesture, the honey brown eyes sparkled with a subtle glimmer that indicated that the man had read between the lines. The rest of the drive was in silence.

The car pulled into the elegant driveway, discreetly parking in the back of the house where they were less likely to be seen. The driver exited the car first, moving to the passenger's side with a purposeful stride and nearly yanking the man out of the car in his haste to move.

"Slow down, will ya? We're not in a hurry."

The taller man allowed himself to chuckle, tugging the man along into the back door, taking care to make sure that the door was locked before dragging his captive upstairs; chuckling again and the other stumbled awkwardly in the darkness.

"Quite tripping, you'll wake Mokuba."

"I wouldn't be tripping so much if ya just slowed down!"

Another chuckle. "Not an option."

The conversation ended there as the two trudged up the staircase into the impressive upper level of the house, bypassing several rooms in favor of the larger one at the end, carpeted in cream and furnished with a number of dark mahogany furnishings.

Of course, the only thing they cared about was the dark blue covered, king sized bed.

Despite his earlier complaints, the blonde suddenly found himself as needy as his blue eyed partner. The two feel onto the bed, lips pressed to each other in a rapid, desperate kiss, a kiss the represented the urges that had been suppressed all day.

Kaiba Set and Jounouchi Katsuya never permitted public affections.

Private affections were another matter entirely.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

There you go. Was it horrible? Tolerable? It was my first time…


End file.
